Into The Nothing
by RiokuTheSlayer
Summary: A boy has the power to go into Minecraft whenever he sleeps. Seems perfect right? Well, what happens when he gets stuck and can't get back out? Will he Wake Up, or fall Into The Nothing like the rest of them? Read and find out! (R&R please! I suck at writing but let's try! Yay! T for possible language later)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, RiokuTheSlayer here with attempt 2 at my minecraft story. Yeah, I've tried this before and failed. Motivation doesn't come to me like most people. But let's just try again. So here, I present you with Into The Nothing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own minecraft or the title of this story even. If you get the title reference, I award you with a free cookie!

-

-Rio's POV-

He stood before me, a sad, hurt look on his face. I could tell it was his memories he was thinking about again.

"You're lucky you know."

"Why?" I replied, not knowing why he hurt like this.

"You think it's a game. You think it's just lines of code put together by some man in Sweden. I used to think so as well." he glanced over my shoulder, watching me play a game with a blocky landscape.

I paused the game, turning to look at him. "You still haven't told me the story yet, Shade."

He nodded simply. "Because you weren't ready."

"When will I be ready?"

"Whenever you so wish."

"Then tell me."

He chuckled at my reply, pulling up a chair and pulling a book out of his bag he always carries. "Eager to hear are we?"

"This is how you've been all your life. I'm just wondering why." I got comfortable,expecting a long story.

"Fine, fine. Let's begin." He said, opening the old, leather book. I noticed it resembled the book in Minecraft.

-Shade's POV (In the book)-

I smiled, opening my eyes and smelling the fresh breeze. My world again. I sit up, taking in the blocky landscape. Looking to my right, I see rolling hills with sheep and cows grazing on the grass. To my left, mountains littered with snow, pigs, and chicken. In front of me, the jungle I love oh so much. It's perfect,with not to many vines everywhere like in the game. I stand, turn around, and begin walking forward, my feet quickly hitting the gravel road I made myself. All around me are building of different types: Storage Buildings, my main house, Animal Pens, and a field of wheat and potatoes. Quickly sprinting off to my storage building, I grab my pick, sword, and armor, and head off to mine for a few hours.

After mining for quite a while, I heard a beeping. I looked down at my wrist,where there was a watch there. Not a clock like in the game, a real watch. I sighed, quickly finding my way out of the cave and to the surface, sprinting home and dumping my things in a chest before heading home, jumping into my bed,and shutting my eyes.

After I opened my eyes again, All I saw was a grey roof. I sighed, turned over and hit my alarm. See, I was special. My dreams led me to the world of Minecraft. I'm not the only one either. I've met other travelers in that world. Most of them spoke in a different language than I, but through simple hand motions we managed to trade. I've looked up their words and I couldn't find anything about them. Anyway, I got up, hopped in the shower and some clean clothes, got my bag, and headed to school. 

Once again I opened my eyes, this time everything the same but the time. It was sunset, so I sighed.

"No mining today... ah well, I can work on décor and such."

I trotted off to my main house,barricading my door with just two blocks of cobble, as it was the full moon. Mobs tend to get nasty on full moons. I started decorating, just putting down "chairs" and such.

After a few hours of just sitting around twiddling my thumbs, I heard loud thumping outside. Creepers. And... Zombies getting hurt? Maybe they where falling off of my buildings.

But then I heard a scream. It was definetly a girl. I immediately shot up, grabbing my sword and practically jumping out the door. I looked around, and saw a bleeding, weak, probably nearly dead girl on the ground with zombies surrounding her. They turned at the sound of my door,and started charging after me. I guess I was fresher than her at this point, since I was more well- stocked on food and such.

As there were only a few zombies, I finished them off quickly. There where a few creepers and Skeletons that joined, but they where easy to fend off as well. I quickly ran over to her, dragging her inside and placing her on the couch. Luckily a few by-passers has given me healing potions, so I barricaded the doors, ran through my underground tunnel (for the full moons) to the storage building, and grabbed the potion. After she'd taken it, she seemed a lot better already. I laid out a few pieces of steak for her, as my watch was beeping again. I also left her a note, saying: "If your going to go outside, at least make it at daytime." I left a pick for the door barricade, and went back to my bed to sleep.

-

CHAPTER ONE OVER.

So yeah. Um... I don't have much to say on this. It kinda got dramatic really quickly eh? Well, any tips for me,just PM/Review! Don't worry,not all future chapters will be as bad as this one. I'm going to try and finish this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, again! Writing Chapter 2.

To "Guest", the first of (hopefully) many reviews: Thanks! As for Shade and the girl, this chapter explains a lot.

To anyone else who may wonder: Shade is his name, Rioku is the one he's telling the story to, and the girl's name is revealed in this chapter.

Also: Sorry for a short-ish chapter. The next one will be much longer hopefully.

Well, let's get started!

School was boring, as usual. I couldn't help but wonder if that girl I met would be there when I came back. I didn't worry about her stealing my stuff: my valuables where protected by traps. I just wondered why she was almost dead, why she was even there in the first place. Most the travelers where Males with decent gear. (I've also had people stop by at night looking for shelter.) I'd gone to towns before, and all the females where just farmers... so they never really left as far as I know. It's just suspicious.

Fingers snapping in my face awoke me from my thoughts.

"Shade! Dude, are you even listening?" It was Leo, Pretty much my only friend.

"Uhrm, yeah. What?" I lied, having not payed attention to him at all.

"Jeez, you're really out of it today, eh? What's up?" He asked, his light-hearted voice cheering me up quickly. That's Leo for you.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I lied yet again. That's me for you. Lying to keep others from harm.

He hesitated,before pushing aside his worries. "So anyway. Tomorrow is Saturday, the weekend. We gonna do another DireWolf Marathon? DireWolf Marathons are just us using the DireWolf20 modpack, and playing minecraft literally all weekend.

"Probably not. I have to much on my plate right now." I was thinking about my "Dreams". I had a lot to do in them. It almost seemed like I had more life in my dreams than in the real world.

"Well, that's fine. I'll just do it with someone else. James maybe." He looked around, then poked me in the side since I didn't reply at all.

"What? I just don't have anything to say." I looked over at him, glaring at him a bit.

"There's someone following us." He gestured behind him, but not where anyone behind us could see.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder slowly, seeing a short figure in a gray hoodie, I couldn't tell whether it was male or female. "Well sad if they are planning on mugging me, all I have is 15-pound textbooks."

"Same but it's creepy... Well I'm gone anyway." He ran off across the street,waving to me as he opened his door.

"Bye!" I waved back at him, noticing that the person following us, was, in fact, following me.

I just casually walked home, except I turned at the street before my house, and sat in the yard right there since the fence was tall enough that the person following me wouldn't know that I was there. Withing a few seconds, she (I could tell it was a girl by her panting while running. It sounded girly. Trust me on that.) I stayed where I was, waiting fer her to turn the corner before saying anything.

"Need something?" I said calmly, glaring at her as she spun around. Surprisingly, she wasn't the one who gasped. I was.

"Uhm... Hi, Shade." I couldn't believe what I was seeing as she took the hood off of her head. "I'm Coraline, Remember me?"

She was the girl from my dream. 

OHHH BOY. Yep. **Ahem** Well. That's Coraline. Chapter 2. I was writing this while watching Northernlion play Binding Of Isaac. And doing well actually. Hooray for having plans for the next chapter, which I'm going to write in just a second! So yeah.

Oh, I'm going to do this for fun:

Shade:

Height-5 foot 8

Age-19

Weight- 140lbs(Somewhere around there.)

Details-

Eye Color-Blue

Hair Color-Black

Personality-Quiet yet thoughful.

Leo:

Height-5 foot 6

Age-20

Weight- 150(Again somewhere)

Details-

Eye Color-Brown

Hair Color-Blonde(He dyes it white.)

Personality-loud and ignorant, but does what he thinks is right.

Coraline:

Height-5 foot 2

Age-?

Weight- 130

Details-

Eye Color-One blue and one orange(This gets explained.)

Hair Color-Black

Personality-sassy yet kind


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Rio here with chapter 3! Woooo! Sorry for the short chapter last time, this one is a bit longer.

Probably

Review replies!

Laced: I never said what kind of school he was going to. :P Really he's just taking classes on stuff he wants to learn. Minor details but thanks for catching it.

"bk": I don't know how XD

Back to the story.

I stepped away, not believing what I saw.

"But..." I just stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah." She just casually pulled out a brown, tattered book, flipping through it. "Guessing this is your first time seeing me?

I sighed, closing my eyes and focusing to calm down. "Yeah. Except in my dream..." I looked at her hair, noticing that it's nicer than I remember. Figures, because she was kinda... dying in the dream.

"Ah, I see. Good, I got here just right." She drew her finger along a few lines in the book, nodding and then closing it and putting it in her bag.

"What do you mean, 'Just right'?" I looked at her suspiciously, wondering if i'd just seen her before in school and fabricated her in my dream. Wouldn't be the first time. 

"Hey, don't you doubt me, boy. Want me to prove I'm real?" She glared at me. It snapped, and I realized she read my thoughts.

"How.."

"Comes with the heritage. If that's the right use of that word. English, so annoying." She chuckled at my reaction. "So are we gonna stand out here while we talk, or are you gonna be a gentleman and get me home?"

I coughed, nodding. "Y-yeah. Sorry." We walked off, me guiding her to my house, while she flipped through the book.

Once we got home, I unlocked the door letting her come in and closing the door behind us.

"So why, and moreover, how, are you here?" I asked, going to the kitchen and cooking up some ramen ( REAL ramen, my mom taught me how to cook.) for us to eat while we talked.

"The Realms really throw me around a lot. How can you guys live here, anyway? There's no magic whatsoever. It hurts really." When I looked over at her, she was waving her hand as if she was expecting something to happen. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I guess because we're born here, we aren't used to 'magic'." I said 'magic' with sarcasm, and she glared at me for it."So The Realms? What are those, the Minecraft Realms thing they are doing?"

She laughed out loud at that, shaking her head. "Is that how he incorporated them? Ah, Notch. That guy is so so mislead." I just handed her the bowl I made for her, slowly eating mine. "No, that's not what they are. The Realms are like... the three parts of reality. The first realm is world and places to huge to fit into the second realm, and is by far the biggest. The Second realm is where every idea ever made in the third realm is stored. It's like the huge collective 'imagination' of the third realm. The third realm is where we are now, most call it the 'Anti-Magic realm' or the 'Dead Realm'. The first is mostly called the 'Infinite Realm' and the second the 'Magic Realm'." The whole while I just ate and looked at her,listening and taking it all in. The only reason I trusted her was because while we were walking home, she'd read my mind. Again. Just about me craving food, but she knew I still doubted her. Who in their rightful mind wouldn't?

"So... I'm guessing whenever I dream I enter the first realm?" She nodded in reply.

"Once again, comes with the heritage. I just have to say one thing: The me in the dream can't know about me me. Like this world me. If she does it'll mess everything up."

"Why?"

"You watch Doctor Who. Time is relative. Not certain."

"Oh, right. Well is a TARDIS just going to materialize next to you now, miss Time traveler?"

"Heck no. He fit a ship in a box? Try fitting a whole universe. Man, mom was strong." I just hook my head. At her comment, smiling. "Huh... I wonder..."

I just looked at her, still half believing and half not believing she was there.

She waved her hand up, muttering something, and much to both of our surprises, a flame appeared in her palm. I jumped back, hiding behind my pillow. She quickly flinched and shook her hand to put the flame out. "Man! Fire is MEAN here! Least I know that that kind of magic still works." She looked at me, and laughed again. "THAT won't protect you from a flame! Jeez."

"It can to! Well. A very small one. How did you do that?" I looked at her hand, almost afraid another flame would appear.

"It won't, it's a word thing. That language everyone speaks in in the first realm? That's Anestian. Well, for short anyway. Anestrostian is the long name. It's the language of the universe. For instance. Say 'Flame' and... Fire appears. Of course say 'Fire in my hand' and, as you saw with me, fire appears in my hand."

"Wouldn't that make anyone who knows the language a god?" I wondered out loud.

"Not exactly. You have to be a direct descendant of the Goddess, the one who made the language." She smiled at the thought of her mother.

"So your basically the princess of the universe?" I chuckled. I thought she would be more majestic. Like wearing a gold robe with wings or something.

"I have wings, boy. And the gold robes thing is a stupid stereotype. But yes." She smiles at me for a moment. "So what now? I don't even know why I'm here, The Realms just throw me around."

"I guess I just have to wait and see how the dream world goes..."

END OF CHAPTER 3.

wooo! That was easy-ish to write. Took 3 hours because I'm so slow. But yeah. 1006 words in the story. Long-ish chapter, also explains a lot. Ish. Or adds more confusion. So yeah.

COOKIE LIST(You get a cookie for each of these you understand. Well an imaginary cookie):

Who cor was inspired off of.

The name of the story.

The dream mechanic, sort of.

See you all in chapter 4!

-Rio


End file.
